


So This Groupchat Exists

by rk_deviant_800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Nines is a confused boi, almost everyone is gay, enjoy i guess lol, groupchat, idk i was bored and this is a thing now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rk_deviant_800/pseuds/rk_deviant_800
Summary: It's a group chat. It's bound to get chaotic. Stay tuned, folks. ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Connorthebean= Connor  
> OtherConnor = Nines  
> FuckingAnderson= Hank  
> Gayvin= Gavin  
> TinTinChen= Tina  
> Robojesus= Markus  
> FireQueen= North  
> Joshyboi= Josh  
> Literalballofsun= Simon  
> Momdroid= Kara  
> TolDad= Luther  
> RoboRuby= Ripple  
> RoboSapphire= Echo

**Connorthebean:** haiiii

 **Gayvin:** Why is this even a thing?

 **Connorthebean** : because i say so and also everyone’s busy so we can’t see each other in person.

 **Gayvin:** what if I don’t want to see you in person?

 **Connorthebean:** we work in the same place. You’ll see me anyway.

 **Gayvin:** ew I don’t wanna look at your face.

 **Connorthebean:** excuse I have a beautiful baby face. And no one wants to look at your face either but you out here anyway showing it to us.

 **FuckingAnderson:** OH SHIT REKT BY AN ANDROID OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **Gayvin:** phck off

 **Connorthebean:** XD that’s not how you spell ‘fuck’

 **Connorthebean:** Gavin?

 **Connorthebean:** Nines pls help. I think Gavin’s coming to kill me.

 **OtherConnor:** Gavin

 **Gayvin:** what?

 **Gayvin:** Ok ok I’ll leave him alone just stop staring at me like that. Phcking creepy.

 **FuckingAnderson:** Don’t speak to me or my son again.

 **Connorthebean:** UwU

 **Literalballofsun:** wh

 **Literalballofsun:** ok I’m not gonna ask.

 **Robojesus:** umm ok

 **Literalballofsun:** hi markus!

 **Robojesus:** hey baby. <3

 **Literalballofsun:**  OwO whatchu doing?

 **Robojesus:** wooorrkkkkk aaaaaaah

 **Literalballofsun:** aw you want some cuddles and kisses?

 **Robojesus:** pls

 **Connorthebean:** Dawwwww!!!

 **FireQueen:** I ship it.

 **Joshyboi:** same

 **Connorthebean:** aww!! I want cuddles and kisses!

 **Connorthebean:** someone cuddle and kiss me!

 **FuckingAnderson:** ask Nines. I’m busy and I really don’t want to kiss you.

 **OtherConnor:** Ask me what?

 **Connorthebean:** NOTHING

 **FireQueen:** Oh? >:3

 **Connorthebean:** OhIhavetogetsomethinginthearchivesbye

 **FireQueen:** pussy

 **OtherConnor:** I am confused.

 **FireQueen** : I’m gonna tell him.

 **Joshyboi:** North no

 **FireQueen:** North yes

 **Joshyboi:** North pls

 **FireQueen:** Fiiinnee

 **Joshyboi:** (:

 **Robojesus:** why does she only listen to you?

 **Joshyboi:** dunno but it works I guess.

 **FireQueen:** I don’t always listen to you.

 **Joshyboi:** :3

 **FireQueen:** Don’t fucking smile like that.

 **Joshyboi:** :3

 **FireQueen:** why must u give me cute faces?

 **Joshyboi:** gasp, u think im cute?

 **FireQueen:** WHAT NO FUCK YOU

 **Connorthebean:** oh? >:3

 **FireQueen:** DONT

 **Connorthebean:** >:3

 **FireQueen:** CONNOR

 **Connorthebean:** HEY JOSH

 **Joshyboi:** ye?

 **Connorthebean:** >:3

 **Joshyboi:**????

 **OtherConnor:** I am still confused.

 **FireQueen:** ILL TELL NINES UR SECRET CONNOR

 **Connorthebean:** DON’T U FUCKING DARE

 **OtherConnor:** Secret?

 **Connorthebean:** UHHH ITHINKHANKISCALLINGMEBYE

 **OtherConnor:** No he wasn’t.

 **FireQueen:** Oh you poor unfortunate souls

 **Joshyboi:** you watch too much Disney

 **OtherConnor:** What is Disney?


	2. Chapter 2

**OtherConnor:** I have decided that I like Disney.

 **Connorthebean:** Yay! Wanna do another movie night?

 **OtherConnor:** I’d love to.

 **FireQueen:** WAIT

 **FireQueen:** YOU GUYS WATCHED DISNEY WITHOUT ME?

 **Connorthebean:** Sorry, North XD

 **FireQueen:** This is so sad. I’m playing Despacito.

 **FuckingAnderson:** Des pa ci to

 **Connorthebean:** Hank no

 **FuckingAnderson:** Hank yes **hhhha**

 **Connorthebean:** look what u did North.

 **Connorthebean:** Hank pls. people are trying to work. Well, except for Gavin.

 **Gayvin:** Fuck you, I _am_ working.

 **OtherConnor:** Playing solitaire on your desktop does not count as working, Detective.

 **Connorthebean:** ok but omg Gavin finally spelled ‘fuck’ right.

 **Gayvin:** I hate all of you.

 **Connorthebean:** = (

 **OtherConnor:** Apologize, Gavin.

 **Gayvin:** What? Why?

 **OtherConnor:** Gavin

 **Gayvin:** What if I don’t want to?

 **OtherConnor:** Gavin

 **Gayvin:** Ok! Fine! I’m sorry Con. I don’t hate you.

 **Connorthebean:** =)

 **OtherConnor:** Was that so hard?

 **Gayvin:** Fuck off.

 **Connorthebean:** thank u Nines :3

 **OtherConnor:** You are welcome, Connor.

 **Literalballofsun:** Dawwww!!!

 **Robojesus:** I ship it.

 **FireQueen:** Connor u dumb slut

 **Connorthebean:** what?

 **FireQueen:** oh my ra9 im gonna tell him.

 **Connorthebean:** YOU TELL HIM AND I WILL TELL JOSH YOUR SECRET

 **Joshyboi:** I was mentioned? Also what secret?

 **FireQueen:** NOTHINGBYE

 **Connorthebean:** >:3

 **FireQueen:** CONNOR

 **Connorthebean:** WHO’D YA THINK YOU’RE HE’S THE EARTH AND HEAVEN TO YA

 **Literalballofsun:** TRY TO KEEP IT HIDDEN HONEY WE CAN SEE RIGHT THROUGH YA

 **FireQueen:** SHUT UP IM GONNA GO GET DRUNK

 **FuckingAnderson:** oh shit without me?

 **Connorthebean:** Hank no

 **FuckingAnderson:** Hank yes

 **Connorthebean:** Hank why

 **Joshyboi:** what just happened

 **OtherConnor:** I do not know but I am confused again.

 **Robojesus:** some people are just ignorant sluts.

 **Connorthebean:** you’re an ignorant slut.

 **Robojesus:** rude. Wait do you even know what is?

 **Connorthebean:** I do now >:3

 **FuckingAnderson:** could u guys pls stop corrupting my son? he’s just a baby.

 **Connorthebean:** Hank pls im not a baby. And I’m already corrupted.

 **FuckingAnderson:** son we talked about this.

 **FireQueen:** shut up ur a smol bean and we love you Con.

 **TinTinChen:** Is it protect the bean hours already?

 **FireQueen:** its always protect the bean hours

 **TinTinChen:** protecc

 **FireQueen:** baby boy baby

 **Literalballofsun:** gasp protecc the bean boy

 **Robojesus:** wrap him in bubble wrap

 **Joshyboi:** protecc

 **Connorthebean:** guys pls

 **FuckingAnderson:** Congrats. u made him blush.

 **Literalballofsun:** aww!!!!

 **TinTinChen:** PRECIOUS HIS FACE IS SO BLUE

 **Connorthebean:** IM NOT BLUSHING

 **FuckingAnderson:** yes u are son and its fucking adorable

 **Connorthebean:** AAAAAAH

 **TinTinChen:** omg I bet I can make him blush more

 **Connorthebean:** Tina pls no

 **TinTinChen:** EVERYONE TELL CONNOR YOU LOVE HIM

 **FuckingAnderson:** HEY CONNOR I FUCKING LOVE YOU SON

 **FireQueen:** HEY CON I LOVE YOU LITTLE BRO

 **Literalballofsun:** I love you Connor!

 **Robojesus:** I love you Connor!

 **Joshyboi:** Love ya Con!

 **TinTinChen:** Gavin

 **Gayvin:** Im not fucking saying it.

 **FuckingAnderson:** I will break the coffee maker in the breakroom.

 **Gayvin:** fucking fine

 **Gayvin:** I love you Connor

 **OtherConnor:** I do not understand what is happening but I will join in. I love you Connor.

 **FuckingAnderson:** aannddd he’s down.

 **OtherConnor:** Oh. Is he alright?

 **FuckingAnderson:** he’ll be fine. he’s just rebooting.

 **FireQueen:** o shit love overload XD


	3. chapter 3

**TinTinChen:** Con? U ok?

 **Connorthebean:** >:(

 **TinTinChen:** Aw come on we were just giving you the love u deserve!

 **Connorthebean:** >:(

 **TinTinChen:** Noo don’t send me that face again.

 **TinTinChen:** fuck he’s pouting at me from across the precinct.

 **FuckingAnderson:** u did this Tee. Now u must face his puppy face.

 **TinTinChen:** FUCK NOT THE PUPPY FACE

 **TinTinChen:** ok ok i’m sorry i made u reboot. Tho in fairness, u only rebooted when Nines said I love you last.

 **Connorthebean:** Apology accepted and u got me there.

 **Robojesus:** what

 **Connorthebean:** oh hai Markus!

 **Robojesus:** hi! U ok now?

 **Connorthebean:** Im fine. brb gotta go do something.

 **Robojesus:** ok

 **Joshyboi:** hey markus have u seen my hoodie?

 **Robojesus:** nope. maybe it’s in the laundry? Si did laundry last week.

 **Joshyboi:** I checked. It’s not there. I left it on the couch but it’s not there anymore.

 **Robojesus:** hmm North was in the living room last. Ask her.

 **FireQueen:** ask me what?

 **Joshyboi:** do u have my hoodie?

 **FireQueen:** no. what’s a hoodie?

 **Joshyboi:** north pls u suck at playing dumb. Gimme my hoodie

 **FireQueen:** HOODIE WHAT HOODIE

 **Joshyboi:** north pls

 **FireQueen:** ok fine I do have it. I didn’t wan to go upstairs so I stole yours.

 **Joshyboi:** why tho?

 **FireQueen:** its cold as fuck also i do what want.

 **Joshyboi:** but you’re android??? You can’t feel cold???

 **FireQueen:** well not all of us are special radiators so fuck u.

 **Joshyboi:** ok then. Keep the hoodie I guess. I’ll get another.

 **FireQueen:** oh uh thanks.

 **Literalballofsun:** aww!!

 **Robojesus:** cute.

 **Joshyboi:** SHUT UP I WAS JUST BEING NICE

 **Literalballofsun:** >:3

 **Connorthebean:** aww XD

 **Connorthebean:** also I need help.

 **Robojesus:** what happened? U ok?

 **Connorthebean:** I’m kinda stuck.

 **FuckingAnderson:** what did u do this time?

 **Connorthebean:** Nothing! I was making coffee for you and Gavin came in.

 **FuckingAnderson:** and?

 **Connorthebean:** he told me he need me to analyze something in the lower cabinet.

 **Connorthebean:** so I opened it and he pushed me into the cabinet and locked it.

 **FuckingAnderson:** fucking hell. Alright hold on. I’ll come get u.

 **Connorthebean:** pls hurry. it’s cold and dark and I do not like it.

 **OtherConnor:** I will assist Connor. You can handle Detective Reed, Lieutenant.

 **FuckingAnderson:** gladly.

 **FuckingAnderson:** REED GET YO ASS OVER HERE.

 **Gayvin:** the fuck did I do? ohhh the cabinet thing.

 **Gayvin:** come on, it was hilarious!

 **Connorthebean:** no it’s not! it’s dark and I can’t get out. I’m scared.

 **OtherConnor:** I am almost there, Connor. Hold on.

 **Connorthebean:** but what about Hank?

 **OtherConnor:** He is dealing with Detective Reed.

 **Connorthebean:** ok.

 **FuckingAnderson:** damn dealing with reed was a workout.

 **Gayvin:** fuck u.

 **FuckingAnderson:** ew no

 **Connorthebean:** SWEET FREEDOM NINES U ARE MY HERO THANK U

 **OtherConnor:** You are welcome.

 **OtherConnor:** Gavin

 **Gayvin:** what?

 **Gayvin:** ughhh ok I’m sorry I locked u in a cabinet, Con.

 **Connorthebean:** no fuck u

 **FuckingAnderson:** o shit he mad

 **Gayvin:** wh

 **Gayvin:** aw come on it was just a prank bro.

 **Connorthebean:** no now I hope you called an ambulance bc im aboutta beat ur ass

 **FuckingAnderson:** O SHIT IM GETTING THE POPCORN

 **TinTinChen:** RIP Gavin Reed.

 **FireQueen:** no fair I wanna watch the ass kicking! XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Gayvin:** Con?

 **Connorthebean:** what?

  **Gayvin:** u still mad? I said I was sorry.

 **Connorthebean:** no im not mad anymore.

 **Gayvin:** so do u forgive me?

 **Connorthebean:** fine I guess but u lock me in another cabinet I will deck u again

 **Gayvin:** gee thanks

 **Connorthebean:** >:3

 **Connorthebean:** XD so anyway how’s everyone?

 **FuckingAnderson:** dead inside

 **Connorthebean:** Hank no

 **FuckingAnderson:** not dead inside

 **Connorthebean:** better

 **Robojesus:** can I be dead on the inside too? this meeting is boring.

 **Literalballofsun:** shhh you’re almost done

 **Robojesus:** Im tireddd

 **Connorthebean:** I thought u were Markus :3

 **Robojesus:** ok fuck u that was terrible and I almost laughed out loud XD

 **FireQueen:** uhh guys?

 **Literalballofsun:** ye?

 **Connorthebean:** what’s up?

 **FireQueen:** someone left flowers for me at the door and there’s no name.

 **Connorthebean:** did u try scanning it?

 **FireQueen:** I did but no fingerprints or anything except for the delivery guy’s own.

 **Connorthebean:** hmm idk but it wasn’t me or Nines.

 **FuckingAnderson:** North hates me.

 **FireQueen:** I do not! you’re like a cool dad.

 **FuckingAnderson:** sounds fake but ok.

 **FireQueen:** ok anyway so what do I do with these flowers?

 **Connorthebean:** idk love and cherish them?

 **FireQueen:** I mean I guess. They’re kinda pretty.

 **Connorthebean:** hey u know what’s weird? Josh hasn’t said anything.

 **Connorthebean:** he’s usually active.

 **FireQueen:** AY JOSH

 **Literalballofsun:** JOSHUA

 **Robojesus:** JOSHHHHHHH

 **FireQueen:** JOSHY

 **FireQueen:** JOJO

 **Connorthebean:** must be busy

 **Connorthebean:** what now?

 **FuckingAnderson:** oh yeah I forgot tell you Con. The K9 unit is here.

 **Connorthebean:** afdjsjhfjdAKFFAJSDFNJDJ DOGGOS

 **Connorthebean:** GOTTAPETBYE

 **FuckingAnderson:** aaand there he go.

 **FireQueen:** pfft XD

 **Robojesus:** lucky.

 **Joshyboi:** wh

 **Joshyboi:** did I miss something?

 **FireQueen:** THERE U ARE U ASS

 **Joshyboi:** what?

 **FireQueen:** did u send me flowers?

 **FireQueen:** Josh?

 **FireQueen:** JOSH ffs

 **Literalballofsun:** uhh Josh just ran by me and out the gate. Did u guys fight again?

 **FireQueen:** no! I just asked if he got me flowers.

 **Literalballofsun:** oh

 **Literalballofsun:** OH >:3

 **Connorthebean:** ok this is weird.

 **Literalballofsun:** what happened?

 **Connorthebean:** someone left flowers for me too.

 **Robojesus:** wow

 **FuckingAnderson:** Don’t look at me.

 **Gayvin:** not me

 **TinTinChen:** broke af. so, not me.

 **Connorthebean:** Nines?

 **Connorthebean:** hello?

 **Connorthebean:** weird. he always answers me.

 **Gayvin:** actually he just ran out of the precinct with like the bluest face

 **Gayvin:** uh hes not broken is he?

 **Connorthebean:** I hope not. I’ll go after him.

 **FuckingAnderson:** be careful kid

 **Connorthebean:** I will dad

 **Literalballofsun:** aww

 **Literalballofsun:** also where did North go?

 **FireQueen:** Im trying to find Josh. Detroit is so fucking huge.

 **Robojesus:** u know what else is fucking huge? My love for Simon.

 **Literalballofsun:** BABE OMG

 **Robojesus:** uwu guess what?

 **Robojesus:** I love u and im almost home. Prepare for snuggles :3

 **Literalballofsun:**!!!!

 **FireQueen:** neither of u are helping.

 **Connorthebean:** ugh I can’t find Nines anywhere.

 **Connorthebean:** north let me know if u see Nines. I’ll let u know if I see Josh

 **FireQueen:** will do.

**-LATER-**

**OtherConnor:** Connor?

 **Connorthebean:** Nines! Are you ok? Why did you leave and where are you?

 **OtherConnor:** I am alright. I just needed to take a walk. I am at Ambassador bridge.

 **Connorthebean:** ok! I’m coming there.

 **OtherConnor:** You really don’t have to.

 **Connorthebean:** I’m a deviant. I do what I want.

 **OtherConnor:** ok then.

 **FuckingAnderson:** SHALALA MY OH MY YOU GOTTA KISS THE BOY

 **Connorthebean:** HANK NO

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**FuckingAnderson:** sooo what happened at the bridge?

 **Connorthebean:** Nothing!

 **FuckingAnderson:** are u suuuure??? you and Nines were there for over an hour

 **Connorthebean:** we went for a walk!

 **FuckingAnderson:** riiight…

 **Gayvin:** Niiiinnnneesss tell meeee

 **OtherConnor:** I am not telling you what happened on the bridge.

 **OtherConnor:** And don’t ask Connor either or I will stop getting your coffee

 **Gayvin:** dammit

 **FireQueen:** wh

 **FireQueen:** WHAT HAPPENED AT THE BRIDGE

 **Connorthebean:** NOTHING

 **FireQueen:** SPILL THE TEA BOI

 **Connorthebean:** NO

 **Connorthebean:** WAIT WHAT ABOUT U AND JOSH HUH?

 **FireQueen:** NOTHING HAPPENED I SWEAR. WE JUST HUNG OUT IN TOWN

 **Connorthebean:** idk smells like bullshit in here

 **FuckingAnderson:** yeah bc u smellin ur own bullshit

 **Connorthebean:** NO

 **FuckingAnderson:** YES

 **Connorthebean:** NO

 **Literalballofsun:** what’s happening?

 **FuckingAnderson:** these two are bullshitting each other

 **Literalballofsun:** oh ok

 **Literalballofsun:** wait did either them figure out who sent them flowers?

 **Connorthebean:** we did. Still won’t tell tho.

 **Literalballofsun:** oh no need. I think I know who ;)

 **TinTinChen:** GASP WHO?

 **TinTinChen:** I heard the drama and I must know.

 **FuckingAnderson** : I think it’s obvious for Con.

 **TinTinChen:** oh

 **TinTinChen:** OH

 **Connorthebean:** YOU CANT MAKE ME TALK

 **TinTinChen:** ooh what about u North?

 **FireQueen:** NOPE NOT SAYING SHIT

 **TinTinChen:** there’s love and bullshit in the air

 **FuckingAnderson:** ill get the febreeze

 **Literalballofsun:** um o kay then.

 **Literalballofsun:** im just gonna go.

 **Connorthebean:** bye!

 **Connorthebean:** GASPK9DOGGOHEREBYE

 **FuckingAnderson:** dammit now I gotta do all the paperwork again.

 **Gayvin:** rip

 **FuckingAnderson:** I wish

 **Connorthebean:** no. no dying allowed. If u die early ill be sad and das not good.

 **FuckingAnderson:** ok no dying. But only bc I love u son.

 **Connorthebean:** love u too dad.

 **Robojesus:** I lost my dad.

 **FuckingAnderson:** I lost my son.

 **Connorthebean:** are u gonna adopt Markus?

 **Robojesus:** gasp new dad?

 **FuckingAnderson:** uh sorry no. im not a good dad.

 **Connorthebean:** EXCUSE ME UR THE BEST MOST AMAZING DAD EVER

 **FuckingAnderson:** im an old fart

 **Connorthebean:** NO, U ARE BEST DAD TO EVER DAD. GASP THE DADLIEST.

 **FuckingAnderson:** Ok ok u win.

 **Connorthebean:** now u gotta say ur the best dad

 **FuckingAnderson:** fine

 **FuckingAnderson:** I AM THE BEST DAD

 **Connorthebean:** YESSSSS

 **Robojesus:** wait so am I getting adopted or not?

 **FuckingAnderson:** I mean, that’s ur choice.

 **Robojesus:** hmm hey Connor is it okay if we share ur dad?

 **Connorthebean:** gasp big brother!

 **Robojesus:** well ok then. Guess im hank’s son now.

 **FuckingAnderson:** hi hank’s son, IM DAD

 **Connorthebean:** AAAAAAAAAAAH

 **Robojesus:** um thanks?

 **Connorthebean:** I’ll explain the joke to u later.

 **Robojesus:** that was a joke?

 **Connorthebean:** yep.

 **Robojesus:** oh ok.

 **Connorthebean:** wait is this even an official adoption with papers or???

 **FuckingAnderson:** does it have to be?

 **Robojesus:** I mean I guess. Idk im just happy to have a dad again.

 **Connorthebean:** GASP HANK PLS

 **FuckingAnderson:** wait doesn’t that mean I have to adopt ur asshole brother too?

 **Robojesus:** he says we’re not brothers. Also he moved to Canada.

 **FuckingAnderson:** oh thank fuck. Im pretty sure I arrested him several times.

 **FuckingAnderson:** he still hates me for it.

 **Robojesus:** im pretty sure he sure he just hates everyone.

 **FuckingAnderson:** oh ok. so, we doing this adoption thing?

 **Connorthebean:** DO IT

 **Connorthebean:** HAAAAANK

 **Robojesus:** ok fine XD

 **Connorthebean:** GASP YAYY!!!

 **Connorthebean:** BIG BROTHERRRRR

 **Robojesus:** XD oh my ra9 pls don’t make me regret this.

 **Connorthebean:** XD

 **Robojesus:** anyway, I gotta go to meeting. AGAIN.

 **Literalballofsun:** XD congrats on getting a new dad and enjoy ur meeting!

 **Robojesus:** wow thanks XD ok im going. I just gotta go get my jacket.

 **Robojesus:** WAIT EXCUSE ME WHAT THE FUCK AM I LOOKING AT?

 **Connorthebean:** idk what are you looking at?

 **Robojesus:** UM NORTH AND JOSH ARE MAKING OUT IN THE LIVING ROOM

 **Literalballofsun:** oh yeahhhh…forgot to tell you about them. Sorry babe XD

 **Robojesus:** Im just…gonna go. This is so awkward.

 **TinTinChen:** WAIT WHOS MAKING OUT?

 **Connorthebean:** North and Josh apparently.

 **TinTinChen:** GASP SOMETHING DID HAPPEN

 **TinTinChen:** NORTH

 **TinTinChen:** NOOOOORRRTHHHH U GOTTA SPILL THE TEA

 **TinTinChen:** NOOORTH TELL ME ABOUT UR MAN

 **FireQueen:** OK DAMN U CAUGHT US. SORRY U HAD TO SEE THAT MARKUS.

 **FireQueen:** we just kinda happened. Idk we said shit and suddenly we’re kissing.

 **TinTinChen:** Aww!!

 **Connorthebean:** Im planning ur wedding North.

 **FireQueen:** and im planning yours. But first u gotta go get ur man too.

 **Connorthebean:** UM

 **OtherConnor:** what man?

 **Connorthebean:** UH

 **OtherConnor:** Connor?

 **Connorthebean:** OKFINEILOVEYOUNINESOKBYE

 **OtherConnor:** Wait! Oh, he just ran off. Is he ok?

 **FireQueen:** Im sure hes fine >:3

 **OtherConnor:** Ok

 **OtherConnor:** Wait did he just say he loved me?


	6. Chapter 6

**FuckingAnderson:** Connor get out of the cabinet.

 **Connorthebean:** NO

 **FuckingAnderson:** Con pls

 **Connorthebean:** u cant make me do anything

 **FuckingAnderson:** ffs

 **OtherConnor:** Why is Connor in the cabinet again?

 **Connorthebean:**  no reason!

 **FuckingAnderson:** hes trying to get away from his feelings.

 **Connorthebean:** AM NOT

 **FuckingAnderson:** Im sending Nines

 **Connorthebean:** fuck u hank

 **FuckingAnderson:** Con why

 **OtherConnor:** Connor can we please talk?

 **Connorthebean:** but what if u think im weird?

 **OtherConnor:** I work with Detective Reed. He’s far stranger than you.

 **Gayvin:** fuck u im proud to be weird.

 **Connorthebean:** ok fine. help me out of the cabinet.

 **Gayvin:** i s2g if u two start fucking in the breakroom.

 **FuckingAnderson:** shut up ur corrupting my son

 **FuckingAnderson:** ur gonna give him stupid bitch disease

 **Gayvin:** fuck u

 **FuckingAnderson:** ew no

 **TinTinChen:** hey guys! Wheres robobaby and terminator?

 **FuckingAnderson:** break room

 **TinTinChen:** gasp just the two of them?

 **FuckingAnderson:** yep.

 **FuckingAnderson:** i can see you sneaking sit yo ass down

 **TinTinChen:** ur not mai dad

 **FuckingAnderson:** Tina no

 **TinTinChen:** Tina yes

 **FireQueen:** what’s going on?

 **TinTinChen:** >:3

 **FireQueen:** gasp is it finally happening?

 **TinTinChen:** Con’s getting his man and im gonna go spy on them

 **FireQueen:** ooo tell me what happens

 **TinTinChen:** ok

 **TinTinChen:** oh

 **TinTinChen:** OH SHIT

 **FireQueen:** WHAT WHATS HAPPENING

 **TinTinChen:** THEYRE DOING THE ANDROID HAND THING

 **FireQueen:** OMG THEYRE INTERFACING

 **TinTinChen:** OMG

 **TinTinChen:**!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **FireQueen:** WHAT

 **TinTinChen:** THEYRE KISSING NOW FUCKING FINALLY

 **FireQueen:** OMG

 **TinTinChen:** o shit Nines saw me.

 **OtherConnor:** Did you need something, Officer Chen?

 **TinTinChen:** no no im okay. Go back to kissing ur boyfriend. I’ll leave now.

 **OtherConnor:** very well

 **FuckingAnderson:** aww they grow up so fast.

 **FireQueen:** welp im gonna go plan their wedding now

 **Literalballofsun:** hey guys! What did I miss?

 **FireQueen:** Connor finally got his man

 **Literalballofsun:** gasp did they kiss?

 **FireQueen:** yep!

 **Literalballofsun:** aww!!

 **Robojesus:** am I hearing that right? Con got his man?

 **Literalballofsun:** yup!

 **Robojesus:** finally!

 **TinTinChen:** jeez how long are they gonna kiss each other?

 **TinTinChen:** it’s been more than five mins

 **Gayvin:** AY ROBOLOVERS GET UR ASSES OUT OF THE BREAKROOM

 **Gayvin:** SOME OF US WANT TO MAKE COFFEE IN PEACE

 **OtherConnor:** Get it yourself. I am busy.

 **Gayvin:** excuse me?

 **Connorthebean:** ur excused.

 **Gayvin:** fuck u

 **Connorthebean:** I have a boyfriend.

 **Gayvin:** congrats. Now move so I can get my coffee.

 **Connorthebean:** aw gav im sure a nice racoon or rat will fall in love with you

 **Gayvin:** ok seriously fuck u

 **Connorthebean:** ok ok we’re going.

 **FuckingAnderson:** sooo new boyfriend?

 **Connorthebean:** yeh pls don’t scare him with ur dad protection

 **FuckingAnderson:** I only do this bc I love u son.

 **Connorthebean:** aww

 **FuckingAnderson:** ok Nines come with me. Gotta give you the shovel talk.

 **OtherConnor:** Shovel talk?

 **FuckingAnderson:** I’ll explain it. Come on.

 **Connorthebean:** ok now that theyre busy

 **Connorthebean:** SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 **FireQueen:** TELL US EVERYTHING

 **TinTinChen:** SPILL THE TEA

 **Connorthebean:** ok ok he said I made him feel alive.

 **Connorthebean:** and he said I was the reason HE DEVIATED

 **FireQueen:** OMG AAWW!!

 **TinTinChen:** SHIP IT

 **Connorthebean:** im so happy!!

 **Connorthebean:** MARKUS HURRY UP AND WIN MARRIAGE LAWS FOR US

 **Robojesus:** IM TRYING MY HARDEST

 **Connorthebean:** TRY HARDER

 **Robojesus:** AAAAAAAAAH

 **Literalballofsun:** guys pls don’t stress the baby

 **Robojesus:** im a grown man

 **FireQueen:** shut up ur like four.

 **Literalballofsun:** see? Ur a baby. My baby ;)

 **Robojesus:** aww

 **TinTinChen:** excuse me but Con’s the real baby.

 **FireQueen:** protecc the bab

 **TinTinChen:** PROTECC

 **Connorthebean:** uh can someone help me?

 **TinTinChen:** gasp u ok? what happened?

 **Connorthebean:** im stuck in the dumpster.

 **Connorthebean:** and there’s something heavy stuck on top. I cant get it open.

 **TinTinChen:** ok hold on imma get Nines and Hank. We’ll come find you.

 **TinTinChen:** how’d u get in there anyway?

 **Connorthebean:** Gavin told me there was a dog that needed help in here.

 **Connorthebean:** he was wrong. There’s no dog. Im trapped.

 **TinTinChen:** Gav u dumbfuck stop hurting the baby

 **Gayvin:** not my fault hes so gullible

 **OtherConnor:** Gavin

 **Gayvin:** what? Its funny!

 **Connorthebean:** no its not! its dark and it smells bad in here.

 **OtherConnor:** Hold on, Connor. We are almost there.

 **Gayvin:** hah! Ur gonna smell like shit when u come out.

 **Connorthebean:** shut up gav.

 **OtherConnor:** You have lost your coffee privileges. You want coffee?

 **OtherConnor:** Get it yourself.

 **Gayvin:** come on! it was a joke!

 **OtherConnor:** no

 **FuckingAnderson:** u better hope ur health insurance covers ass kickings

 **FuckingAnderson:** bc im about to beat urs

 **FireQueen:** OK THATS IT IM GETTING LINE. IM KICKING HIS ASS NEXT

 **FireQueen:** HOW DARE U HURT MY BABY BRO

 **Gayvin:** jeez y’all need to learn to take a joke. It was just a prank.

 **FuckingAnderson:** well its not fucking funny. we just pulled Con out of the trash.

 **OtherConnor:** He is crying. You made him cry, Detective Reed.

 **Gayvin:** ok ok! im sorry. Happy?

 **Connorthebean:** no fuck u! ive been trying to make friends but ur just an ass!

 **FuckingAnderson:** Chen, let Fowler know Con and I left early.

 **TinTinChen:** sure. Be safe

 **OtherConnor:** I will be coming alone.

 **TinTinChen:** alright.

 **TinTinChen:** also gav? Ur my best dude but that was not cool.

 **Gayvin:** I fucked up didn’t I?

 **TinTinChen:** majorly

 **Gayvin:** shit.


	7. Chapter 7

**TinTinChen:** Con? U ok?

 **Connorthebean:** I’m fine. still kinda sad tho.

 **TinTinChen:** aw puppy bean! Hold on im coming there to hug you. ok?

 **Connorthebean:** ok.

 **Connorthebean:** When is Nines coming back?

 **OtherConnor:** I will be back in ten minutes, love.

 **Connorthebean:** Ok. Be safe, Ni.

 **OtherConnor:** I will.

 **FuckingAnderson:** u sure u don’t want to go home, Con?

 **Connorthebean:** I’m fine, Hank.

 **FuckingAnderson:** Ok. But if Reed harasses you one more time we’re leaving. Ok?

 **Connorthebean:** Ok

 **FireQueen:** are u sure I can’t murder Reed?

 **FuckingAnderson:** as much I want you to, no. that’s illegal North.

 **FireQueen:** still, he hurt my bby bro. and im still pissed.

 **Joshyboi:** and she’s gone. Ok im gonna go make sure she doesn’t break something.

 **Robojesus:** what’s happening? Did we miss something?

 **Literalballofsun:** is Connor ok?

 **Connorthebean:** I’m fine guys. Just upset.

 **Literalballofsun:** oh no why?

 **Connorthebean:** Gavin thought it was funny to trick me into climbing in a dumpster

 **Connorthebean:** I still don’t know why he would do that.

 **Robojesus:** aw Connor. If he keeps bothering you, you should leave the precinct.

 **Connorthebean:** But I don’t want to leave! I’m fine here.

 **Robojesus:** u sure? What if he hurts you bad?

 **Connorthebean:** I beat his ass before. I can do it again.

 **Literalballofsun:** ok but still, call us if u need us. Ok?

 **Connorthebean:** I know, Simon

 **Connorthebean:** Nines are u almost here yet?

 **OtherConnor:** I am. I will be walking in shortly.

 **Connorthebean:** Ok. Can we cuddle in the breakroom? I don’t wanna see Gavin.

 **OtherConnor:** Ok, love.

 **FuckingAnderson:** I’ll make sure to keep Reed away.

 **Connorthebean:** thanks Hank.

 **TinTinChen:** aw sad Connor is making me sad. Im coming to hug u again Con.

 **Connorthebean:** ok.

 **FireQueen:** aw im missing hug the bean hours.

 **TinTinChen:** Im hugging him for both of us. Don’t worry.

 **FireQueen:** aw thanks Tee!

 **TinTinChen:** :3 ok he went to go cuddle with Nines.

 **FireQueen:** aww!!

 **FireQueen:** u know who else is cuddling?

 **FireQueen:** me. Josh is holding me.

 **TinTinChen:** aww. Ok suddenly I feel single now.

 **FireQueen:** aw im sure you’ll find someone.

 **TinTinChen:** idk the ST300 at the front is kinda cute but idk how to talk to her

 **FireQueen:** oh idk maybe say hi how are you and go from there?

 **TinTinChen:** like that’s easy

 **FireQueen:** hun u have done worse shit as a cop. Talking to her won’t kill u.

 **TinTinChen:** ok fine. but maybe later. Its not lunch break yet.

 **FireQueen:** heh pussy

 **TinTinChen:** im gonna talk to her later I swear

 **FireQueen:** u better slay u beautiful lesbian

 **TinTinChen:** ALWAYS QUEEN

 **Literalballofsun:** XD u guys are funny. anyways, where’d Connor go?

 **FuckingAnderson:** he’s cuddling with Nines.

 **Literalballofsun:** aww

 **Robojesus:** let me guess, you want cuddles too Si?

 **Literalballofsun:** yeeahh

 **Robojesus:** ur lucky ur cute and I have no work for today.

 **Literalballofsun:** yaay!!

 **FuckingAnderson:** well. This is awkward. Who’s gonna cuddle me?

 **FuckingAnderson:** I’d say Sumo but he’s at home and I’m here at work.

 **TinTinChen:** you’ll find someone Hank XD

 **FuckingAnderson:** im an ugly fuck so I doubt that.

 **TinTinChen:** shh some people think ur still beautiful

 **FuckingAnderson:** bitch where?

 **TinTinChen:** somewhere out there idk

 **FuckingAnderson:** uh thanks?

 **TinTinChen:** no problem lol

 **FuckingAnderson:** uh anyway

 **FuckingAnderson:** u doing ok son? enjoying ur uh cuddles?

 **Connorthebean:** mhmm. I’m feeling a little better.

 **FuckingAnderson:** that’s good.

 **Connorthebean:** Nines is surprisingly good at cuddles.

 **Robojesus:** o shit, you’ve got competition in cuddling, Si.

 **Literalballofsun:** oooo

 **OtherConnor:** I like cuddles.

 **Connorthebean:** I like you.

 **OtherConnor:** And I, you. Now, less talking more cuddling.

 **Connorthebean:** ok ok :)

 **FuckingAnderson:** seriously. This is awkward.

 **TinTinChen:** shh be patient old man. Someone will come cuddle u.

 **FuckingAnderson:** idk about that but ok.

 **TinTinChen:** :3

 **FuckingAnderson:** ok im gonna go get a burger.

 **Connorthebean:** hank no

 **FuckingAnderson:** hank yes

 **Connorthebean:** hank pls why

 **FuckingAnderson:** bc i caaaan now shh go back to cuddling.

 **Connorthebean:** fine but u only get one burger.

 **FuckingAnderson:** fine

 

**-Later-**

**(DM: Gayvin to Connorthebean)**

**Gayvin:** Con?

 **Gayvin:** look im sorry ok?

 **Gayvin:** that was a dick move. I shouldn’t have done it.

 **Gayvin:** uh Anderson told me you’ve been through a lot. I won’t ask what.

 **Gayvin:** I guess I should have considered that. I mean, it must have been hard.

 **Gayvin:** Deviating and shit.

 **Gayvin:** look, I understand u probably hate me. I mean, I hate me too.

 **Gayvin:** I just, Idk I guess I was scared Fowler was gonna kick me out

 **Gayvin:** Because who needs me when you and Nines are here, right?

 **Gayvin:** I actually want to be friends. No bullshit. I wanna try again.

 **Gayvin:** fuck why am I doing this? You’re not even answering me.

 **Gayvin:** well what am I expecting? I threw you in the dumpster after all

 **Gayvin:** and without thinking about your new feelings too. fuck.

 **Gayvin:** ok I’ll stop bothering you at the ass crack of dawn.

 **Gayvin:** still, I’m so sorry. Fuck, this is hard. I really am an ass.

 **Gayvin:** ok ok I’ll stop now.

 **Gayvin:** I’ll uh see you at work tomorrow.

 **Gayvin:** uh. Good night, Con. I’m sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

**Literalballofsun:** hey Connor? Are u ok now?

 **Connorthebean:** well, I’m not sad so that’s something!

 **Literalballofsun:** that’s good!

 **Robojesus:** what about Gavin?

 **Connorthebean:** we’re not on speaking terms.

 **Robojesus:** but has done anything else after the dumpster thing?

 **Connorthebean:** nope.

 **Connorthebean:** everyone here kept him away from me.

 **TinTinChen:** I will protecc u

 **Connorthebean:** thank u tina

 **Connorthebean:** actually

 **Robojesus:** oh?

 **Connorthebean:** I just checked my messages. I have a lot from Gavin.

 **Connorthebean:** he says he’s sorry

 **Connorthebean:** idk what to do now

 **Robojesus:** you’re not gonna reply?

 **Connorthebean:** I don’t know. I don’t wanna talk to him.

 **Robojesus:** well that’s up to you.

 **Gayvin:** aw come on tin can, what do you want me to do so I can be forgiven?

 **OtherConnor:** He still refuses to speak to you.

 **Gayvin:** he’s still mad?

 **OtherConnor:** No. But he refuses to talk to you.

 **Gayvin:** is…is this his way of guilt tripping me?

 **OtherConnor:** Is it working?

 **Gayvin:** yeah

 **Gayvin:** aaand he’s doing the puppy face. Fuck.

 **OtherConnor:** perish

 **Gayvin:** don’t tell me I have to dump myself in the dumpster too.

 **OtherConnor:** That would be amusing.

 **Gayvin:** You’re not helping.

 **FuckingAnderson:** do a flip

 **Gayvin:** you’re not helping either.

 **OtherConnor:** So, are you going to do it or not?

 **Gayvin:** Fuck no! That’s gross and embarrassing.

 **Gayvin:** Oh

 **Gayvin:** OH

 **Gayvin:** I know my mistakes now.

 **FuckingAnderson:** Congrats u have a brain

 **Gayvin:** fuck u. I feel guilty and ur not helping.

 **Gayvin:** wait, is…is the dipshit pouting at me?

 **Gayvin:** he’s fucking pouting at me. What the fuck!

 **FuckingAnderson:** suffer in silence reed

 **Gayvin:** im done.

 **Connorthebean:** Mission Successful

 **Robojesus:** Con why XD

 **Connorthebean:** bc im deviant and I do what I want.

 **Robojesus:** Can’t argue with that.

 **Connorthebean:** you know, I was kinda hoping he’d actually jump in the trash.

 **Connorthebean:** but that wouldn’t make me any better than him.

 **Connorthebean:** besides, im a good boy.

 **FuckingAnderson:** the best boy

 **TinTinChen:** smol boy

 **FireQueen:** smol precious boy

 **Robojesus:** soft boy. Wait no that’s Simon. Umm ur a…sweet boy?

 **Connorthebean:** I’ll take it XD

 **OtherConnor:** Actually, Connor is a pretty boy.

 **Connorthebean:**!!!

 **FuckingAnderson:** but u both have the same face???

 **Connorthebean:** no, Nines has the prettier face.

 **OtherConnor:** I’m pretty sure you are more pretty, love.

 **Connorthebean:** no u

 **OtherConnor:** u

 **Connorthebean:** u

 **OtherConnor:**  u

 **FuckingAnderson:** OK UR BOTH PRETTY

 **Connorthebean:** :3

 **OtherConnor:** I still think Connor is more pretty but ok.

 **Literalballofsun:** BUT U KNOW WHO ELSE IS PRETTY? MARKUS.

 **Literalballofsun:** MARKUS IS PRETTY

 **Robojesus:** BABE OMG STAAHHPP

 **Literalballofsun:** Nope! I love u and ur beautiful body.

 **Robojesus:** shh ur beautiful too, bby. I love u.

 **Literalballofsun:** I luv u more.

 **FuckingAnderson:** I’d love it if y’all didn’t do this in the group chat.

 **Connorthebean:** aw maybe you just want love.

 **FuckingAnderson:** im good thanks.

 **Connorthebean:** shh I love u dad

 **FuckingAnderson:** son pls.

 **Robojesus:** best new dad

 **Connorthebean:** lieutenant dad

 **FuckingAnderson:** son why

 **Connorthebean:** bc I can. Did it work?

 **FuckingAnderson:** …yeahh

 **Connorthebean:** im a good son.

 **FuckingAnderson:** yeah

 **TinTinChen:** omg Con he’s smiling. THE OLD FART IS SMILING.

 **Connorthebean:** um excUSE U HANK IS NOT AN OLD FART

 **Connorthebean:** HES TRYING HIS BEST

 **TinTinChen:** XD ok ok. I won’t argue with u puppy bean.

 **Connorthebean:** uwu

 **TinTinChen:** jeez what did we do to deserve u?

 **Connorthebean:** idk I fell through Hank’s window once and now im his son.

 **FuckingAnderson:** u didn’t fall, u broke my window.

 **Connorthebean:** I saw u on the floor and panicked. I thought u were dead.

 **FuckingAnderson:** bitch me too the fuck

 **Connorthebean:** no. no being dead allowed yet. McDead machine broke.

 **FuckingAnderson:** MCDEAD MACHINE

 **Connorthebean:** i love the internet.

 **TinTinChen:** well you’re gonna hate it eventually XD

 **Connorthebean:** Oh?

 **Robojesus:** no, she’s right. I’ve seen shit.

 **Connorthebean:** what were u even looking at.

 **Connorthebean:** oh

 **Connorthebean:** OH

 **Robojesus:** pls don’t look at my history. Its embarrassing.

 **Connorthebean:** MY EYES

 **Robojesus:** I HAVE CORRUPTED THE BOY IM SORRY

 **Connorthebean:** bold of you to assume I wasn’t already corrupted.

 **FuckingAnderson:** son pls no

 **Connorthebean:** BUT MARKUS WHY WERE U LOOKING AT THAT

 **Robojesus:** UH

 **FireQueen:** DO I SMELL DRAMA

 **Connorthebean:** MARKUS CARE TO SHARE WITH THE CLASS YOUR HISTORY.

 **FireQueen:** omg

 **FireQueen:** HOLY FUCK. YEAH MARKUS SHARE WITH US. WHAT IS THIS?

 **Robojesus:** I CAN EXPLAIN

 **FireQueen:** MARKUS WHY

 **Robojesus:** IMJUSTGONNAGONOWBYE

 **Connorthebean:** o shit did I break him?

 **FireQueen:** XD I think so.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Connorthebean:** DOG

 **Robojesus:** what?

 **Connorthebean:** Im in the car right now and I saw a dog outside.

 **Connorthebean:** gasp DOG PARK

 **Robojesus:** ooo

 **Literalballofsun:** aw I wanna go to a dog park!

 **Robojesus:** XD we’ll go after the meeting babe.

 **Literalballofsun:** yay! **Connorthebean:** YOU GUYS

 **Connorthebean:** THERES SO MANY DOGS HERE

 **Connorthebean:** POMMERANIAN

 **Connorthebean:** I LOVE ALL THESE DOGS SO MUCH I THINK IM GONNA CRY

 **FireQueen:** aww

 **TinTinChen:** such a precious bean

 **Robojesus:** are u sure this the android that pointed a gun at me?

 **FireQueen:** nope. he ded.

 **Robojesus:** oof

 **Connorthebean:** OMG SUMO MADE A FRIEND. O SHIT IT’S A LADY FRIEND

 **Robojesus:** XD

 **FireQueen:** now I want a dog.

 **Joshyboi:** we’re not getting a dog.

 **FireQueen:** babe pls

 **Joshyboi:** no

 **FireQueen:** babe

 **FireQueen:** baaaaabeee

 **FireQueen:** baaaaaaaaaaaaaaabeeee

 **Joshyboi:** fine. one dog.

 **FireQueen:** YAY! WUV U!

 **Robojesus:** aww north’s being sofff

 **FireQueen:** AM NOT

 **Literalballofsun:** sofff

 **FireQueen:** SIMON PLS

 **Joshyboi:** o shit she’s blushing guys. U made her blush. Aww

 **FireQueen:** staahppp.

 **Joshyboi:** but its cute. Ur cute, Northy.

 **Literalballofsun:** NORTHY

 **FireQueen:** SHUT UP IM NOT CUTE

 **Joshyboi:** idk. I can see it all over you. ur cute.

 **FireQueen:** grrr

 **Joshyboi:** aww she’s blushing even more!

 **Robojesus:** aww

 **Literalballofsun:** cute!

 **FireQueen:** noooooo

 **Joshyboi:** yesss

 **Connorthebean:** gasp north is doing a cute?

 **FireQueen:** NO

 **Joshyboi:** ye

 **Connorthebean:**!!!

 **FireQueen:** IM NOT CUTE

 **Connorthebean:** shh yes u are. If im precious then ur cute.

 **Joshyboi:** cant argue with that.

 **FireQueen:** im not cute

 **TinTinChen:** shh im sure u are.

 **FireQueen:** Tina pls

 **TinTinChen:** uwu

 **FireQueen:** owo

 **Connorthebean:** see? Cute.

 **OtherConnor:** But Connor, you’re cute too.

 **Connorthebean:**!!!!

 **OtherConnor:** Really cute.

 **Connorthebean:** well think ur beautiful.

 **OtherConnor:** Aww, thank you, love.

 **FireQueen:** BUT U BOTH HAVE THE SAME FACE.

 **Connorthebean:** shh my man is beautiful and I love him.

 **OtherConnor:** Love pls.

 **TinTinChen:** o shit u made the big bad Nines blush.

 **Connorthebean:** XD when I have not?

 **OtherConnor:** Is it my fault they made you cute?

 **Connorthebean:** aww babe. Well, is it my fault they made you beautiful?

 **OtherConnor:** I wish you were here so I could kiss you.

 **Connorthebean:** Aww!! I wanna kiss you too.

 **TinTinChen:** aww u guys are so cute.

 **FireQueen:** I ship it.

 **Robojesus:** sofff

 **Connorthebean:** ok, as much as I love dogs, im gonna get Sumo and go home.

 **OtherConnor:** I’m going home too.

 **Connorthebean:** gasp smooches and snuggle time!

 **OtherConnor:** And Disney?

 **Connorthebean:** And Disney!

 **FuckingAnderson:** and I thought u were both supposed to be murderbots.

 **TinTinChen:** they out there being soff.

 **FireQueen:** soff boys

 **TinTinChen:** protecc them

 **FireQueen:** protecc

 **FuckingAnderson:** protecc

 **FuckingAnderson:** also Con?

 **Connorthebean:** ye dad?

 **FuckingAnderson:** I better not see any weird stains on the couch.

 **Connorthebean:** DAD PLS

 **OtherConnor:** Bold of you to assume we do it on the couch.

 **Connorthebean:** NINES

 **FuckingAnderson:** I DIDN’T NEED TO KNOW THAT.

 **TinTinChen:** wait does…does that mean

 **FuckingAnderson:** Tina pls don’t say it.

 **TinTinChen:** >:3

 **FuckingAnderson:** NOT IN FRONT OF THE BABY

 **Connorthebean:** Hank pls

 **FuckingAnderson:** shh im protecting what’s left of your innocence

 **Connorthebean:** bold of u to assume I was ever innocent

 **TinTinChen:** OH?

 **Connorthebean:** >:3

**-Later-**

**(DM: Gayvin to Connorthebean)**

**Gayvin:** Hey Con.

 **Connorthebean:** hi Gavin!

 **Gayvin:** oh shit. Didn’t expect you to actually answer.

 **Connorthebean:** I thought I’d finally talk to you :)

 **Gayvin:** Thanks. So why are you up so late?

 **Connorthebean:** I could ask you the same thing.

 **Gayvin:** eh insomnia’s a bitch.

 **Connorthebean:** ah.

 **Gayvin:** yeah. So, am I forgiven or am I still an ass?

 **Connorthebean:** mm both. I forgive you but you’re still an ass.

 **Gayvin:** Wow thanks. XD

 **Connorthebean:** You’re welcome.

 **Connorthebean:** And I get it. I was scared of being replaced too.

 **Gayvin:** But you’re advanced af. who could replace you?

 **Connorthebean:** Nines was supposed to, before he deviated.

 **Gayvin:** Ouch. Yeah I can see where you’re coming from.

 **Gayvin:** I mean, I get it. I had to compete with Eli all the time.

 **Connorthebean:** I wasn’t even trying to compete with Nines and he already won.

 **Gayvin:** XD yeah, he won your heart.

 **Connorthebean:** pfft that was cheesy even for you.

 **Gayvin:** XD they call me Gavin Cheesy Reed.

 **Connorthebean:** pfft Detective Cheesy

 **Gayvin:** pfft dammit you got me laughing in the middle of the night.

 **Connorthebean:** Mission Successful XD

 **Gayvin:** pfft ok ok.

 **Gayvin:** so, are we good? Are we friends?

 **Connorthebean:** yeah. We’re good. Anyway, it’s late. You should rest.

 **Gayvin:** I’ll try. Night, Con. See ya tomorrow.

 **Connorthebean:** Good night, Gavin. Sleep well.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeeahh college is shit and procrastination made me its bitch.

**TinTinChen:** what do u mean u forgave Gavin for the dumpster thing?

 **Connorthebean:** I did. We’re good now.

 **TinTinChen:** aw, I was hoping you dumped his ass in the garbage too.

 **Gayvin:** woow tee betraying me after all these years.

 **TinTinChen:** maybe if u didn’t hurt the precious bean boy i wouldn’t have to

 **Gayvin:** ok you got me there

 **Connorthebean:** ok is it weird that im tempted to put gavin in the garbage?

 **TinTinChen:** only fair since he did to you first.

 **Gayvin:** tina pls. don’t give him ideas.

 **Connorthebean:** im kidding, gav. Besides Im too comfy to move right now.

 **TinTinChen:** Ohhh??

 **Connorthebean:** im watching Disney with Nines.

 **OtherConnor:** Mother Gothel is a bitch. I hate her.

 **TinTinChen:** ah, tangled.

 **FuckingAnderson:** again? Didn’t u watch that like seven times already?

 **Connorthebean:** Nines likes it. Especially the lantern scene.

 **OtherConnor:** I like imagining that it’s me and Connor in the boat with all the pretty lights.

 **TinTinChen:** Awww!!! That’s cute!

 **Connorthebean:** TINA HES BLUSHING AGAIN

 **TinTinChen:**!!! pics or it didn’t happen

 **Connorthebean:** >:3 check ur dms

 **TinTinChen:** SCREEEEEE

 **FuckingAnderson:** Congrats. Tina fell off her chair and nearly shattered Fowler’s office with her voice.

 **TinTinChen:** I WILL PROTECC NINES AND CONNOR THEY ARE PRECIOUS

 **TinTinChen:** also im sending this to everyone else.

 **OtherConnor:** Please don’t. I have a reputation.

 **TinTinChen:** I would never. did you say something?

 **OtherConnor:** Tina why

 **TinTinChen:** Because u precious

 **FireQueen:** Hi yes can I sign up for the Nines protection squad?

 **TinTinChen:** YES

 **FireQueen:** protecc

 **TinTinChen:** Nines is baby

 **FireQueen:** Connor is baby

 **TinTinChen:** also where’d Connor go?

 **FuckingAnderson:** he said something about checking some files in the archives.

 **Gayvin:** and where the fuck is Nines? He said he’d get me coffee.

 **TinTinChen:** uhh I saw him go to the archive room too.

 **TinTinChen:** oh

 **TinTinChen:** OH SHIT THEY FUCKIN DOWN THERE

 **FuckingAnderson:** TINA PLS NO ONE HAS TO KNOW THAT SHIT

 **Gayvin:** TINA WHY

 **FireQueen:** HOLD THE FUCK UP IM SORRY CONNOR AND NINES ARE WHAT

 **FuckingAnderson:** I need a drink.

 **Joshyboi:** tbh I need one too.

 **FireQueen:** simon and markus fuckin?

 **Joshyboi:** yeeahh

 **FireQueen:** come cuddle me in the living room and we can watch crappy movies

 **Joshyboi:** kay, thx babe.

 **TinTinChen:** aww!

 **TinTinChen:** WAIT

 **FireQueen:** oh???

 **TinTinChen:** ok ok hank’s talking to someone on his phone and fuck is he blushing?

 **TinTinChen:** HES BLUSHING. AND HE LAUGHED. WHERES GROUCHY HANK

 **FuckingAnderson:** AY CHEN GET UR ASS BACK TO WORK

 **TinTinChen:** BUT WHO IS U TALKIN TO?

 **FireQueen:** SPILL THE TEA ANDERSON

 **Gayvin:** HOLY SHIT SOMEONE LIKES ANDERSON?

 **FuckingAnderson:** ok fuck u reed and no im not saying shit

 **TinTinChen:** hank pls

 **TinTinChen:** haaaaank

 **TinTinChen:** HANK

 **FireQueen:** DON’T BE A PUSSY

 **FuckingAnderson:** OK FINE BUT GET BACK TO WORK OK CHEN?

 **TinTinChen:** JUST TELL US

 **FuckingAnderson:** Connor introduced me to a friend of his. Rose Chapman.

 **FuckingAnderson:** we’re not official yet but we’ve been talking a lot. Happy?

 **TinTinChen:** aaawwww!!! When r u gonna ask her out?

 **FuckingAnderson:** I dunno. Im not the cassanova I used to be.

 **TinTinChen:** ok I gotchu. Imma help u.

 **FuckingAnderson:** tina pls no im gonna embarrass myself and I look like shit

 **TinTinChen:** BITCH ROSE PROBABLY THINKS U BEAUTIFUL. U GOT THIS. JUST BE CHARMING AND GET HER FLOWERS.

 **FuckingAnderson:** SHES IN CANADA WHERE ITS COLD AS BALLS

 **TinTinChen:** HANK PLS

 **FuckingAnderson:** fine, I’ll go tomorrow. now get ur ass back to work.

 **TinTinChen:** aye aye lieutenant!

 **Connorthebean:** hai guys

 **FuckingAnderson:** so wanna tell me what u and ur boyfriend were doing in the archives?

 **Connorthebean:** NOTHING

 **OtherConnor:** Are you sure about that, love?

 **TinTinChen:** gasp the bean bots are back!

 **FuckingAnderson:** boys pls. the archives room isn’t your sex dungeon. Keep it at home.

 **Connorthebean:** I can’t help it! Nines is sexy!

 **FuckingAnderson:** CON PLS

 **OtherConnor:** And Connor is beautiful!

 **FuckingAnderson:** JUST KEEP UR DICKS IN UR PANTS

 **Connorthebean:** I DON’T HAVE A DICK

 **FuckingAnderson:** OK BUT NO ONE HERE NEEDS TO KNOW

 **OtherConnor:** I do.

 **FuckingAnderson:** NINES PLS

 **Literalballofsun:** what even is happening

 **Robojesus:** i dunno and I don’t think want to know

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's here

**Momdroid:** Hey everyone! It’s Kara!

 **Connorthebean:** Yay! You’re here! hi!

 **FireQueen:** gasp mama bot!

 **Joshyboi:** hi kara!

 **TinTinChen:** ooo new fren! hai!

 **Literalballofsun:** kara!

 **Robojesus:** Kara run. Before the chaos starts

 **Gayvin:** CHAOS U SAY?

 **FuckingAnderson:** gav pls.

 **OtherConnor:** Hello, Kara.

 **Momdroid:** I like it here! Sounds fun!

 **FireQueen:** ONE OF US ONE OF US ONE OF US ONE OF US ONE OF US ONE OF US

 **Joshyboi:** north no

 **FireQueen:** NORTH YES

 **TinTinChen:** KARA SAY A BAD WORD

 **Momdroid:** But I don’t want to. It’s not nice.

 **TinTinChen:** aww, not even heck?

 **Momdroid:** Yeah. Can I just say something nice instead?

 **TinTinChen:** what the fuk ur so precious! Go ahead you mom bean! say it!

 **Momdroid:** I already love this dysfunctional group chat!

 **FireQueen:**!!!!! we have another bean to protect!

 **TinTinChen:** WE LOVE YOU TOO! WE WILL PROTECC U

 **FuckingAnderson:** pls help the love is drowning me

 **Gayvin:** ew love

 **Momdroid:** aww you guys are sweet!

 **FireQueen:** uwu

 **Robojesus:** its so wholesome

 **Connorthebean:** I like wholesome

 **FireQueen:** ur wholesome.

 **FireQueen:** oh wait.

 **Connorthebean:** uwu

 **Momdroid:** Alice says hi!

 **Connorthebean:** GASP HAI SMOL CHILD

 **TinTinChen:** CHILD

 **FireQueen:** hi alice!!!

 **Literalballofsun:** hai alice

 **FuckingAnderson:** this is so wholesome im dying.

 **Connorthebean:** no dying allowed in this house.

 **FuckingAnderson:** ur no fun

 **Connorthebean:** no im not. im Connor >:3

 **FuckingAnderson:** con pls. I don’t know whether to proud or to cringe.

 **Connorthebean:** at least it wasn’t updog.

 **FuckingAnderson:** con pls.

 **Gayvin:** wtf what’s updog?

 **Connorthebean:** ASDFKJGHFJLDF;L

 **TinTinChen:** o shit con u good? I saw u fall off ur chair

 **FuckingAnderson:** oh my fucking god.

 **TinTinChen:** OH MY GOD I JUST SCROLLED UP.

 **Connorthebean:** GAV U DUM FUC I CANT IM

 **Gayvin:** what? What’s so funny?

 **Gayvin:** oh

 **Gayvin:** OH

 **Connorthebean:** GAVIN PLS I CANT STOP LAUGHING

 **Gayvin:** FUCK NOT AGAIN WHY DO I ALWAYS FALL FOR THAT SHIT

 **FuckingAnderson:** bc ur dumb

 **Gayvin:** shut up.

 **FuckingAnderson:** no u

 **Connorthebean:** oh fuck that was hilarious

 **FuckingAnderson:** nice one.

 **FuckingAnderson:** wait con u forgot henway

 **Connorthebean:** oh yeah…

 **Gayvin:** the fuck? What’s a henway

 **Connorthebean:** ABOUT FIVE POUNDS

 **Gayvin:** wait

 **Gayvin:** FUCK

 **Gayvin:** FUCK YOU

 **Connorthebean:** IM

 **Connorthebean:** GAV U DUM BOI

 **FuckingAnderson:** aaand Connor’s on the floor again

 **Connorthebean:** hank help im whezeee

 **FuckingAnderson:** F

 **FireQueen:** what’s happening?

 **FireQueen:** what’s updog?

 **Literalballofsun:** what’s a henway?

 **Connorthebean:** AHFUCKNOTAGAINWHE

 **FuckingAnderson:** guys pls my son cant stop laughing.

 **TinTinChen:** I CANT EITHER. HES JUST ON THE FLOOR LAUGHING WHY IS THAT FUNNY

 **FuckingAnderson:** im just gonna go get my coffee

 **Gayvin:** F

 **TinTinChen:** F

 **Robojesus:** hey guys

 **Robojesus:** whats happening?

 **Joshyboi:** Idk but im slightly concerned.

 **Robojesus:** im gonna go now.

 **Momdroid:** ok I see what Markus means by chaos now. Connor are you ok?

 **Connorthebean:** ICANTBREATHE

 **Gayvin:** you don’t breathe dipshit

 **Connorthebean:** STILL

 **Momdroid:** I’ll uh leave you to it then. Bye!

 **FireQueen:** OH MY GOD I GET IT NOW WHAT IS HUMAN HUMOR EVEN

 **FireQueen:** I LOST A NONEXISTANT BRAINCELL


End file.
